Sogno di Joe Brandt sul terremoto Big One della California
, come riportato su Internet Joe Brandt era un ragazzo nato nel 1920, nella città di Fresno in California, che nel 1937, dopo un incidente a cavallo nel quale aveva battuto la testa, entrò in un coma vigile (con frequenti risvegli). Durante la convalescenza ebbe un sogno, forse profetico, che descriveva con molti interessanti dettagli un devastante terremoto per le città di Los Angeles e San Diego, assieme ad altre città della California, includendo Fresno. Nel 1937, dopo una caduta da cavallo, e una commozione cerebrale, il giovane Joe Brandt (di 17 anni), di Fresno (centro-nord agricolo della California), ebbe una specie di sogno o esperienza di trance in dormiveglia post-commotivo da trauma cranico, che si verificò durante i 4 giorni successivi circa, e che interrompendosi al risveglio, riprendeva li dove era cominciato al momento del successiva. In questo sogno, Joe Brandt vedeva all'inizio la situazione che precedeva il terremoto (un giorno di primavera o autunno, forse vicino al 1° novembre, giorno di "Ognissanti", trasformato nella festa pagana di Halloween), in un futuro molto più moderno, e molto diverso dal suo presente del 1937, nel quale le ragazze indossavano minigonne e i ragazzi orecchini, Los Angeles era molto più grande ed estesa, con palazzi enormi, autostrade sopralevate a più corsie (che non esistevano nel 1937), e automobili delle dimensioni più diverse, dalle sub-compatte micro (come le Smart e le nuove Fiat 500) ai SUV, oltre ad autobus multipiano e snodabili. Nel sogno, Joe Brandt vide che il terremoto era preceduto da una enorme fuga di gas sulfurei provenienti dalle faglie, che ammorbava la città rendendo poco respirabile l'aria. Gli uccelli e altri animali abbandonavano la città. Il grande terremoto "Big One" venne preceduto da una lieve scossa che fece ridere i presenti. In seguito, in meno di mezz'ora, si verificava un lunghissimo e potentissimo terremoto, forse per il movimento sincrono di tutta la San Andreas Fault, da San Francisco fino a San Diego. Questo terremoto provocava ulteriori terremoti in altre faglie, come la Garloc Fault e altre. Alla fine, si verificava una specie di "cedimento" dell'area costiera di Los Angeles (forse dovuto all'estrazione di petrolio e gas), con l'inclinazione del'intera piana della città verso il mare, e la penetrazione dell'Oceano Pacifico in città, attraverso i letti dei fiumi, le voragini aperte dalle faglie e lo stesso lago salato "Salton Sea", che entrava in contatto con il Golfo del Messico. La maggior parte della California veniva distrutta, includendo San Francisco, Fresno, San Diego e altre città. Joe Brandt "vide" distruzioni simili nel Nevada, nello Utah, ma anche nel lontano Giappone e in Italia, soprattutto in Sicilia nei pressi dell'Etna. Al tempo del sogno di Joe Brandt, questo ragazzo non conosceva nulla di geologia oppure della possibilità di un terremoto per la città di Los Angeles. Nel 1967 rivide il suo taccuino con le note di trent'anni prima e cominciò ad ordinarle sotto forma di libro. Anno che finiva "col 7" Nel sogno di Joe Brandt, che era ricorrente, molto dettagliato (eccetto che per la data, forse in un anno che finiva col "7", in un giornale vide il "fenomeni"), il terremoto avveniva verso la fine della primavera, era preceduto dalla scomparsa degli uccelli nel posto, da un forte odore di gas e da un lieve sisma percepito come "insignificante", forse un terremoto con epicentro molto lontano. Joe Brandt riferisce che "vede" gli abitanti di Los Angeles attorno a Sunset Boulevard, ragazzi con la barbetta e l'orecchino (moda diffusa dopo gli anni 90), e ragazze in gonne blu-jeans cortissime (moda degli anni 70, ma passata di moda negli 80, per tornare poco prima del 2000). Vede molte strane automobili "piuttosto piccole e tozze" (sembra descrivere le auto sub-compatte molto diffuse attualmente in California). Terremoto "Big One" di Los Angeles, seguito da molte altre scosse Il devastante terremoto vero e proprio, su Los Angeles, era costituito da un primo violentissimo terremoto "a strappo" (sembra da 8 a 9 gradi Richter) seguito da moltissime scosse "ondulanti" in rapida successione (dalla descrizione sembrano dai 7 fino a 8 gradi Richter), che provocavano prima il danneggiamento degli edifici, poi il loro improvviso crollo al suolo, l'apertura di voragini nel terreno, l'inondazione della città per la penetrazione di onde di marea. Infine la pianura di Los Angeles si inclinava, "come un tavolo da picnic" rovesciando gli edifici in direzione del mare. Nel sogno il terremoto non era isolato a Los Angeles e San Diego, ma comprendeva anche la distruzione di Fresno, la probabile distruzione di San Francisco, Portland nell'Oregon,Seattle nello stato di Washington, e Vancouver in Canada. Questo meccanismo geologico è plausibile, e potrebbe essere dovuto ad una doppia o tripla rottura della San Andreas Fault, che si estende per più di 1000 km da San Diego fino a Portland, e per altre faglie secondarie oppure estremamente profonde, in un territorio geologico che vede l'inconsueta sovrapposizione di una placca continentale su di una placca oceanica con il vulcanismo della dorsale centro-oceanica, che penetra sotto quella continentale, causando la formazione di un altipiano con innumerevoli faglie, rotture e discontinuità, come il canyon del fiume Colorado. Nel sogno si presagivano eventi dal lato opposto dell'Oceano Pacifico. A Tokyo in Giappone, si ripetevano eventi paragonabili, con la distruzione dell'intera città e con fenomeni simili di "rovesciamento della piana" verso l'Oceano. Altri fenomeni tellurici e vulcanici si producevano al largo delle coste del Venezuela e nell'isola di Cuba. Una profezia contenuta nel sogno, d'interesse per noi italiani, è la previsione ivi contenuta che il terremoto di L.A. sarebbe stato preceduto di qualche mese da una eruzione catastrofica dell'Etna, vera e propria avvisaglia di una forte instabilità nella corteccia e nel mantello terrestre. Anche il "veggente dormiente" Edgar Cayce presagiva in sogno, che il terremoto di Los Angeles sarebbe stato preceduto da un eruzione vulcanica in Italia, ma lui segnalava il pericolo di una piccola eruzione del Vesuvio. Note Il sogno di Joe Brandt, come riportato su Internet * Il sogno di Joe Brandt (su it.nostradamus.wikia.com) * http://www.believers.org.au/joebrandt.htm (In 1937 Joe Brandt saw an Earthquake sink Los Angeles, much of California and Japan) * http://alexanderbackman.com/superquake.htm (Alexander Backman investigative journalism) Collegamenti interni * Dutchsinse * Edgar Cayce * Fine dei giorni * Fine del mondo * Nostradamus * Profezie * Raffaele Bendandi Video su Youtube * The Dream Complete - Joe Brants Dream of California * WARNING Dream-Three Days after a 4.5 quake hits Los Angeles, there will be a devastating quake! Categoria:Sogni profetici Categoria:Veggenti del XX secolo Categoria:Veggenti statunitensi Categoria:Catastrofi dopo il 2000 Categoria:Terremoti del XXI secolo